Gods and Goddesses
by sangjoonpark
Summary: "The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed." AU!ChanBaek. Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. 12 chapter for 12 months together.
1. Prologue

**"Gods and Goddesses"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed."**

 _Park Chan Yeol_

 _Byun Baek Hyun_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **p.s.** Ini adalah fanfiction AU!ChanBaek yang terinspirasi dari mitologi 12 Dewa-Dewi Yunani, namun bukan berarti mereka sebagai para Dewa-Dewi.

This fiction is dedicated for someone special, happy reading

1\. Apollo: Dewa cahaya, Dewa matahari

2\. Poseidon: Dewa laut

3\. Zeus: Raja para Dewa, Dewa iklim

4\. Hefaistos: Dewa api

5\. Artemis: Dewi bulan

6\. Athena: Dewi kebijaksanaan

7\. Hera: Ratu para Dewi, Dewi pelindung pernikahan

8\. Demeter: Dewi bunga

9\. Hermes: Dewa penghibur

10\. Aphrodite: Dewi seks, Dewi cinta

11\. Ares: Dewa perang

12\. Hestia: Dewi pelindung keluarga


	2. Apollo

**"Gods and Goddesses"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed.".**

.

.

.

.

 _This is time for Apollo, gods of light and sun._

.

.

sangjoonpark present.

.

.

Lelaki bertubuh sekitar 174 cm itu mendengus kasar dengan tangan yang meremat kuat beberapa kertas bertinta merah di tangannya. Tidak, itu bukanlah nilai rendah pada rapor sehingga membuat lelaki bermarga Byun itu merusak nilainya sendiri, lagipula dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu sejelek apapun nilainya dulu.

Itu adalah beberapa surat rantai berisi paksaan baginya untuk mengatakan identitas lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu dengan bodoh diakuinya sebagai seorang teman, seseorang yang bagi orang lain cukup menarik dan seorang 'boyfriend materials' itu memang sempat dikenalnya dahulu, dulu sekali. Sampai-sampai dia bahkan lupa bagaimana rupa si boyfriend-materials itu sekarang.

Merasa sangat kesal, akhirnya lelaki dengan nama Byun Baekhyun itu berteriak kesal lalu melempar kertas yang sudah dirematnya tadi ke tempat sampah, kemudian akhirnya berjalan menjauhi loker tempat belasan surat-surat itu ditemukan, mengabaikan pandangan tak suka maupun pandangan penasaran orang-orang yang berada disana.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menenangkan diri di sebuah taman di dekat air mancur di tengah kota, tidak terlalu ramai namun dapat dikatakan pas bagi suasana hatinya saat ini. Angannya melayang jauh, membuat lelaki itu entah mengapa memikirkan mantan kekasihnya, yang dulu sempat diperjuangkannya mati-matian namun malah memilih untuk meninggalkan dirinya demi wanita lain.

Tanpa sadar senyum kecil muncul dari bibir tipis milik sang lelaki, mencoba mentertawakan diri sendiri dan nasibnya yang entah mengapa seolah benar-benar malang. Dikhianati, dipermainkan, dimanfaatkan, dan kini diterror demi identitas seseorang yang bahkan dia tidak yakin mengenai hal itu.

Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang sedari tadi menopang berat tubuhnya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit yang mulai menggelap, pertanda malam akan datang menjemput sejenak kemudian.

Seolah kembali memikirkan matang-matang mengenai keputusannya beberapa jam yang lalu, keputusan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman, atau bisa disebut enggan menjalin kasih dengan siapapun untuk waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukannya. Sekedar hanya demi mengurangi resiko dirinya akan disakiti lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mereka memang menyebalkan kan?"

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh kaget dengan mata yang membulat lucu saat seseorang entah darimana tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingnya dan berucap dengan suara _husky_ yang membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu merinding entah mengapa, suaranya berat sekali sih.

"A-ah benar sekali, mereka memang menyebalkan, sangat mengesalkan."

Biarpun sempat terkaget namun Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengenali lelaki bertubuh tinggi ini sebagai seseorang yang beberapa kali bertemu pandang dengannya, membuat Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalas ucapan si jangkung dengan nada sama ramahnya.

"Abaikan saja mereka, mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang berdampak bagus untuk _mood_ -mu itu, mengalami _mood_ yang buruk hanya karena orang-orang egois seperti mereka tidaklah menyenangkan, tahu."

Kembali lelaki jangkung dengan rambut coklat muda yang terlihat sangat halus itu berucap dengan suara _husky_ miliknya dan senyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang begitu rapi. Membuat sang lawan bicara mengerucutkan bibir sekilas tanpa sadar, merasa sebal dengan para peneror dirinya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencoba tidak peduli pada awalnya, tapi mereka terus menggangguku bahkan saat aku mengabaikan dan membuang surat mereka, mereka akan terus mengirimnya sampai aku memberitahu mereka, tidakkah itu mengesalkan? Astaga."

Entah sadar atau tidak, lelaki mungil itu baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya dan kekesalannya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum dia ketahui namanya. Tak lama setelah bibir tipis itu berucap, sebuah kekehan gemas dan usakan lembut mendarat di helai rambut Baekhyun, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si jangkung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu, itu pasti sangat mengesalkan sekali kan? Kalau begitu mau makan es krim bersamaku? Setauku di sekitar sini ada penjual es krim yang enak, mau pergi bersama?"

Sebuah senyum lebar dan uluran tangan yang dilempar si jangkung dibalas dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya dan sebuah anggukan cepat, merasa sangat senang dengan kata 'es krim' yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk lalu mengambil tempat di samping si lelaki yang masih mengulurkan tangannya, otaknyanya mengatakan terlalu cepat untuk meraih uluran tangan itu dan akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan di samping si lelaki dengan senyum bahagia di wajah.

.-.

"Kau suka es krim strawberry?"

Mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan berbasa-basi mengenai es krim kesukaan si pemilik marga Byun tersebut, yang untungnya mendapat sambutan yang baik pula.

"Tentu saja! Aku suka strawberry dan coklat, kau tahu? Aku bahkan masih minum susu rasa coklat."

Sang lawan bicara tertawa begitu mendengar pengakuan si mungil tentang dirinya yang masih meminum susu di usianya saat ini, bahkan itu rasa coklat!

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengkonsumsi minuman seperti itu, berapa usiamu huh?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya? Lagipula kakek dan nenekku dulu masih meminum susu saat mereka sudah berumur 60 tahun kok, lalu kenapa aku yang masih berusia 25 tahun ini tidak boleh?"

"Wah? Usiamu 25 tahun? Rupanya kau lebih tua dariku, aku tidak menyangka! Habisnya wajahmu lucu sekali sih."

Reflek Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak senang dengan sebutan 'lucu' yang disematkan bagi wajahnya oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Aku ini lelaki tahu, jadi harusnya aku ini tampan bukannya lucu. Dan lagi, panggil aku _hyung_ karena aku lebih tua!"

Protes bernada rengekan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun rasanya tidak membuat yang lebih muda merasa gentar, bahkan tawanya semakin mengeras hingga kepalanya terangkat ke belakang dan tangannya memegang perut miliknya, berusaha mengendalikan tawanya.

Menyadari tawa keras itu ditujukan pada ucapannya barusan membuat Baekhyun berdecih kesal sebelum akhirnya menyambar satu porsi es krim yang baru saja akan diletakkan _waiter_ di mejanya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Berucap dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara sebelum akhirnya mengambil sesendok besar es krim dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya, berusaha menunjukkan seberapa kesal dirinya saat itu.

Sedangkan si pemuda jangkung yang kini sudah mampu mengendalikan tawanya tengah tersenyum gemas memandangi wajah si mungil yang tengah merajuk sembari menyuap es krim-nya bulat-bulat.

"Aah aku berkeringat karena terlalu banyak tertawa, tolong usap keringatku ya."

Ucapan sarat nada menyuruh itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap si lelaki sebal, kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhnya mengusap keringat, sih? Sendok es krim diletakkannya di atas meja dengan kasar, menyebabkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tidak mau! Aku kan bukan penyebab kau berkeringat, lagipula dua tanganmu juga masih berfungsi dengan baik, kan?"

Ucapan kekesalan si mungil dibantah dengan gelengan lucu dari sang pemuda di hadapannya yang kini sedang menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu hampir tersedak es krim karena keringat lelaki itu benar-benar nampak membasahi dahi dan menetes ke pipi tirus miliknya.

"Tanganku sedang sibuk, dan aku berkeringat karena tingkah lucumu barusan, jadi ayo usap keringatku."

"Y-ya! Apa-apaan? _Shireo!_ Aku tidak mau mengusap keringatmu! Usap saja sendiri dengan bajuㅡ atau apalah itu! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, usap saja keringatku. Kau bisa ambil tissue dari meja sebelah, lalu kembali dan usap keringatku ini."

Baekhyun mendecih entah yang ke berapa kalinya karena sebal, dia tidak tahu lelaki yang belum diketahui namanya ini ternyata se-menyebalkan ini. Membuat lelaki itu memilih beranjak dan menyambar beberapa lembar tissue dengan kasar, sebelum akhirnya menempelkannya pada dahi penuh keringat si jangkung.

"Sudah! Kau puas?"

Kekehan kembali dilontarkan sang lawan bicara sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mengambil alih tissue di dahinya, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut serta perlahan. Sedangkan yang lebih tua kini kembali berkutat dengan sendok es krim di tangan sembari berkomat-kamit, entah menyumpahi siapa.

"Kau menggemaskan, mau bermain ke apartemen-ku kapan kapan? Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Respon yang diberikan pemuda mungil itu tak banyak, hanya beberapa kali kedipan mata dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, seolah menandakan dia tidak paham dengan maksud sang lawan bicara.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memperkenalkan diri juga? Aku baru memperkenalkan diriku dan bahkan mengajakmu pergi ke apartemenku omong-omong."

"A-ah tentu saja! Aku Byun Baekhyun, dan aku rasa bukan hal buruk untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemenmu, kita bisa melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan, kan?"

Senyuman lebar kini menghiasi wajah manis Baekhyun, dengan senyum yang sama yang terukir dari bibir tebal Chanyeol, membuat mereka entah mengapa merasakan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu sepertiㅡ

"Tentu saja, itu akan menyenangkan! Jadi kapan kau punya waktu kosong?"

Aah, sepertinya sesuatu yang menyelubungi Baekhyun sudah mulai meretak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"There's crack in everything, that's how the light gets in."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apollo, the gods of light and sun._


	3. Poseidon

**"Gods and Goddesses"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _This is time for Poseidon, gods of ocean._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sangjoonpark present.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak disadari, waktu terus berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan adanya Chanyeol di sisinya.

Walaupun pada awalnya lelaki berambut hitam legam ini merasa sedikit terganggu dengan adanya si jangkung yang hampir selalu ada dimanapun dia berada.

"Mau susu coklat?"

Sempat merasa sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil dengan senyum di wajah, membuat si pemilik suara _bass_ mulai berkutat dengan gelas dan air panas.

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari sosok dengan bahu lebar yang kini sedang membelakanginya, sibuk menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas.

Pikirannya berkelana pada hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana Chanyeol tiba tiba muncul saat dia sedang tersenyum lebar, mengerucutkan bibir maupun sedang terdiam sedih.

Bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut dan manis, membuat hatinya tanpa sadar mulai meleleh secara perlahan, sangat perlahan hingga tanpa disadari Baekhyun sudah tertarik ke dalam pusaran pesona Park Chanyeol.

"Ini susumu, minum dengan perlahan ya."

Kembali suara bernada lembut itu mengalun memasuki pendengaran yang lebih mungil, membuatnya langsung menoleh kaget dan mengangguk sembari menerima gelas susu yang disodorkan.

Meminumnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, mirip seperti anak kecil yang kehausan dan baru diberi susu ibunya. Tak sampai dua menit, susu dalam gelas berukuran besar itu sudah tandas berpindah ke perut si Byun.

"Enak, terima kasih Chanyeol-a."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelah memastikan tidak ada susu yang tersisa di dalam gelas. Chanyeol jelas merasa gemas, melihat bagaimana sudut bibir si mungil kotor terkena bekas susu coklat yang baru diminumnya.

"Kau menggemaskan, minumlah dengan perlahan, lihat bibirmu itu."

Berucap dengan lembut dan senyum manis sebelum akhirnya sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap ujung bibir si mungil dengan lembut, menghilangkan noda bekas susu di ujung bibirnya.

Jelas Baekhyun tersentak kaget, tidak menyangka akan diberi perlakuan seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang ceria, beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang manis.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Chanyeol-a!"

Berucap semangat dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol kembali larut dalam pesona si mungil yang kini berada di dalam apartemennya.

.-.

"Jadi akhirnya kau mempunyai waktu juga untuk bermain ke apartemenku."

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara, membuat Baekhyun yang asyik menonton televisi mengalihkan konsentrasinya ke arah si jangkung yang duduk di ujung sofa.

Lelaki pemilik jemari lentik itu menangguk diiringi senyum di wajahnya yang sedari tadi seolah enggan menghilang, entah apa alasannya.

"Akhirnya ya, setelah beberapa hari kau mengajakku tempo hari, aku akhirnya bisa menikmati waktu di apartemenmu, ini nyaman."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk, merasa canggung dengan fakta bahwa mereka kini duduk berdua di atas sofa berwarna merah apartemennya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"M-mau bermain?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengumpati diri sendiri menyadari dirinya baru saja melakukan kegiatan bodoh dengan berucap secara gugup di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Boleh, bermain apa?"

Merasa tertarik, Baekhyun mematikan televisi yang menampilkan acara musik kesukaannya dan beralih menatap sang lawan bicara dengan pandangan khas anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

Lelaki mungil itu menggeser badannya mendekat hingga kini tubuh mereka hampir tak berjarak, masih dengan pandangan penasaran khas miliknya, tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol tergagap.

"Bagaimana denganㅡ _Truth or Dare?_ Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan kelopaknya beberapa kali tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedikitpun dari mata bulat sang lawan bicara.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja senyum manis yang membuat bentuk matanya berubah menjadi sabit terbentuk di wajah si mungil diiringi dengan sebuah anggukan setuju.

"Boleh! Ayo cepat tanya aku!"

Jawaban dengan nada _excited_ dari Baekhyun membuat yang lebih jangkung turut tersenyum, menampilkan _dimple_ di pipi bagian kiri yang begitu manis, menambah kadar ketampanan.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, pilih _truth_ atau _dare?_ "

Tanpa memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir, jelas saja Baekhyun menjawabㅡ

" _Truth!_ "

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mulai memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan diutarakannya pada si rambut hitam yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

Pada akhirnya hanya pertanyaan standar seperti itu saja yang terucap dari bibir tebal si rambut coklat tua, tidak menyangka sang lawan bicara akan memilih _truth._

"Umㅡ kau bisa mengatakan aku suka hampir semua makanan, aku hanya anti dengan nanas saja."

Mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun barusan, walaupun pertanyaannya sangat pasaran namun setidaknya kini Chanyeol mengetahui salah satu hal yang dibenci si lelaki.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu giliranmu untuk menanyaiku, aku memilih _truth._ "

Baekhyun mendecih kesal dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan mengetahui si lawan bicara malah memilih _truth_ dan bukannya memilih _dare._

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

Menyadari bahwa dia menerima pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan sebelumnya, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sedang Baekhyun masih mencebikkan bibir.

"Aku suka kentang goreng, itu favoritku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil lalu akhirnya dengan lantang dan berani mengucap kata ' _dare'_ saat Chanyeol bertanya apa yang akan dipilihnya kali ini.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis disunggingkan si lelaki pemilik tinggi 186 cm tersebut saat Baekhyun memilih _dare_ sebagai hal yang akan dilakukannya kali ini.

"Pada saat drama massal tempo hariㅡ"

Baekhyun memutar ingatannya pada beberapa minggu sebelumnya saat dia berperan sebagai Pangeran ke-10 yang menjalin kasih dengan seorang anak jendral yang _tomboy._

"Kau memiliki adegan ciuman dengan seorang wanita disana, aku tidak suka jadi cium aku sebagai gantinya."

Kali ini kedua netra sipit milik si mungil melebar tak tahu ukuran mendengar permintaan si jangkung yang baru beberapa detik lalu tertangkap telinganya.

Pandangannya teralih pada mata bulat Chanyeol dan senyum tipis yang masih berada di bibir tebal milik sang lelaki, membuat Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia mengecup bibir itu.

"T-tapi, itu adalah adegan kecupan. J-jadi aku hanya akan mengecupmu saja, okay?"

Seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan si mungil barusan, yang lebih tinggi hanya mengendikkan bahunya seolah berucap 'terserahmu saja, cepat cium aku' dengan _smirk_ yang masih berada di bibirnya.

Lalu dengan mata yang terpejam erat dan kedua tangan yang menggenggam ujung bajunya secara gugup, Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tentu saja. Si mungil itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya kembali setelah merasakan lembutnya tekstur bibir si jangkung yang sedari tadi dibayangkannya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik pula, semburat merah muncul menghiasi pipi gembil milik Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol yang baru menerima kecupan tersenyum menahan gemas.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, sekarang aku akanmenerima _dare_ darimu."

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan menarik Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya mengenai betapa berdebar dirinya karena kecupan sesaat yang diberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"K-kau juga memiliki adegan ciuman dengan wanita dari _China_ saat drama massal tempo hari."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang memutar kembali ingatannya pada kegiatan drama massal tempo hari. Dimana dia berperan sebagai seorang aktor asal Korea Selatan yang memiliki hubungan dengan seorang _anti-fans_.

"A-aku tidak suka saat kau melumat bibir wanita itu, jadi kau juga harus menciumku kalau begitu."

Baekhyun begumam dengan kepala yang ditundukkan dalam, menahan malu atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan. Sekaligus menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin menjadi hingga ke telinganya.

Menyadari si mungil di hadapannya sedang memalu, Chanyeol semakin tak mampu menahan gemas yang dirasakan, Baekhyun begitu cantik dan menggemaskan, sungguh!

Dengan lembut jemari besar Chanyeol menakup dagu runcing yang lebih mungil, lalu mengangkatnya dengan perlahan dan mempertemukan kedua netra milik mereka, sebelum akhirnya menggapai bibir merah muda menggoda itu.

Baekhyun terkesiap, nafasnya seolah tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokannya saat bibir Chanyeol menabrak miliknya dengan lembut dan perlahan, seolah sedang menggoda.

"Mhㅡ"

Sebuah lenguhan kecil tanpa disadari meluncur begitu saja dari bibir yang sedang dipagut dalam oleh si lelaki bermarga Park. Tangan Chanyeol sibuk bergerilya di punggung dan pinggang si Byun, menariknya semakin dekat seolah tak mengizinkannya menjauh.

Sedang Baekhyun merasa pikirannya terpecah belah oleh cumbuan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin meliar, jemarinya sibuk meremat surai coklat muda yang nampak begitu berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu ruang tengah.

"Ugh! ~"

Kembali lenguhan panjang lolos tanpa mampu dikendalikan saat Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar Chanyeol, masih dengan cumbuan dari bibir yang sama menggodanya, dan bahkan semakin bernafsu saja.

"Giliranmu Baekhyun"

Chanyeol melepas lumatannya sebentar walau merasa tak rela, keningnya dipertemukan dengan milik si mungil dengan mata serta tangannya menelusuri pahatan indah bernama Byun Baekhyun yang kini sedang melenguh samar.

"Berikan aku _dare_ darimu, Park."

Baekhyun menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, matanya terpejam dan nafasnya memburu hingga membuat lelaki itu bernafas dengan mulutnya, membuat Chanyeol dapat merasakan nafas si mungil di bibirnya.

"Teruslah mendesah Baek, mendesahlah untukku."

Seperti mengucapkan sebuah perintah yang sangat terlarang untuk dilanggar, setelah itu Chanyeol dengan lapar kembali memagut bibir yang masih berusaha meraih oksigen di hadapannya, meloloskan sebuah lenguhan panjang dalam ciuman mereka.

Seolah tidak sadar dengan waktu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih sibuk berpagutan mesra dengan tangan yang menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing, berusaha saling memuaskan gairah yang entah sejak kapan tak mampu ditahan-tahan lagi.

Bahkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada di bawah tubuh atletis si Park kini sudah berpindah posisi ke dalam rengkuhan lengan kuatnya, dengan kaki yang melingkar memeluk pinggang si jangkung dan tangan Chanyeol yang menyibukkan diri di bongkahan pantat Baekhyun, menciptakan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil.

"Aah ~"

Kembali lenguhan panjang dilontarkan saat Chanyeol kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada leher mulus dan wangi si mungil dalam gendongannya, membuat Baekhyun melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan memeluk kepala si jangkung erat.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke segala arah, mencari letak kamar tidurnya untuk meletakkan si mungil tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya menggigiti dan menghisap leher Baekhyun menciptakan beberapa lebam yang pastinya akan membekas.

"Chanㅡ mhh ~"

Kembali lenguhan panjang terdengar saat Chanyeol meletakkan tubuhnya dengan lembut di atas kasur kamar, dan kembali lidah ahli si jangkung menyapa perpotongan leher yang lebih mungil.

Namun Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Chanyeol menghentikan cumbuannya, dan memilih untuk turut meletakkan diri di samping Baekhyun, menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak mengenakan atasan sama sekali.

Seolah baru disadarkan dari kegiatannya barusan kini Baekhyun sudah memerah sempurna hingga ke telinganya, mengundang kekehan gemas Chanyeol yang kini sibuk merapikan helai hitam rambut si mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, cantik."

Chanyeol berucap lembut dengan suara _husky_ miliknya yang seolah begitu _sexy,_ membuat Baekhyun kembali memerah tak tahu malu. Jemari lentiknya bermain dengan biseps Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya posesif, menghindari pandangan mata tajam sang dominan.

"A-aku pikir sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendengar pengakuan malu-malu seseorang yang kini dipeluknya penuh keposesifan, lalu mengecup rambutnya yang halus dengan lembut, enggan menyakiti.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Because there's nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it's sent away._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Poseidon_ , _the gods of_ _ocean_.


	4. Zeus

**"Gods and Goddesses"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed."**

.

.

.

.

 _This is time for Zeus, gods of seasons._

.

.

sangjoonpark present.

.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil tipis itu mengerucut sebal saat mendengar obrolan seorang lelaki bersurai coklat dengan seseorang yang lebih pendek, bahkan dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari si lelaki.

Tidak, bukannya si pemilik surai hitam legam itu tak suka jika seseorang yang dua hari lalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyimpan rasa yang sama seperti yang dirasa si mungil ini mengobrol akrab dengan orang lain yang juga berpotensi berada di bawahnya, namun hanya saja topik obrolan mereka terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun.

Ya, si pemilik bibir tipis yang semakin mencebik itu adalah Baekhyun, dan lelaki tinggi yang sedang ditatapnya itu adalah Chanyeol, lelaki yang dua hari lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga menyukai Baekhyun.

Oh ingatan tentang ciuman mereka tempo hari membuat telinga Baekhyun kembali memerah malu, namun dalam hitungan detik bibir lucu itu kembali pada posisinya semula, maju beberapa senti ke depan menunjukkan kekesalannnya.

Masalahnya hanyalah topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini!

 _"Tentu saja aku adalah orang yang agresif dan sexy saat di ranjang, kau hanya belum tahu saja, Park."_

Sukses membuat Baekhyun berdecih kesal. Cih, memangnya Chanyeol mau denganmu, dasar penggoda! Aku sudah merasakan hebatnya ciuman dan godaan Chanyeol tahu, memangnya dirimu.

Seperti itulah kira-kira isi pikiran si mungil yang tengah kesal saat ini.

"Ehm."

Sebuah deheman membuat lelaki pemilik tinggi 186 cm itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu tersenyum senang saat menemukan seorang lelaki yang lebih mungil disana, masih dengan cebikan di bibir yang belum berkurang.

Tanpa mengabaikan seseorang yang tadi menjadi kawan bicaranya Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan cepat ke arah si mungil yang tengah merajuk. Batin Chanyeol memelas karena lelaki di hadapannya kini begitu lucu dengan ekspresi merajuk.

"Hehehehe, kau cemburu ya?"

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran yang lebih mungil, ucapan Chanyeol langsung menyerang batin Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan niat untuk tidak berbicara dengan si jangkung, dia masih cukup kesal rupanya.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan yang agresif dan _sexy_ di ranjang?"

Biarpun senyum dan kekehan halus Chanyeol semakin mengikis benteng _ngambek_ di kepalanya namun Baekhyun tetap berusaha, setidaknya Chanyeol harus tahu kalau dia sedang merajuk.

"Ya Tuhan kau manis sekali kalau sedang cemburu begini."

Chanyeol memekik tertahan dengan suara _bass_ miliknya sembari sibuk mencubiti pipi gembil Baekhyun, membuat yang dicubit memilih mengakhiri kegiatan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memilih menyingkirkan tangan besar Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, haruskah aku bilang padanya bahwa bayi-ku jauh lebih agresif dan _sexy_ saat berada di ranjang?"

Sial. Baekhyun mengumpati mulut manis Chanyeol dalam hatinya sedang pipi dan telinganya sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka -memerah. Kembali dia berdecih pelan sebelum memilih memutus pandangan mereka karena dia terlalu malu melakukan itu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang."

Kembali ucapan bernada gemas itu keluar seiring dengan bahu kanan Baekhyun yang ditarik mendekat ke dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, membuat si Byun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Nanti malam mau bermain ke apartemenku lagi? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

.-.

"Ini susu coklatmu."

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan membuatkan Baekhyun susu coklat favoritnya dan si pemilik surai legam akan meminumnya dengan bersemangat dan cenderung tergesa, membuat sudut bibirnya kembali ditinggali noda susu yang akan diusap Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, mau mendapatkannya sekarang?"

Biarpun sahabatnya Sehun mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang yang cukup dewasa dalam memberikan saran, namun mendengar tawaran Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi anak kecil yang ditawari balon dan _ice cream._

Mata sipitnya semakin menyabit dengan sinar bahagia yang begitu terpancar, bibir tipisnya tersenyum lebar seiring dengan pekikan 'mau' berulang kali mengundang Chanyeol untuk mengecup karya Tuhan yang begitu menggoda itu, lalu akhirnya mendudukkan diri di hadapan si lelaki.

" _Kamu itu._ "

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti dua kata yang baru terucap dari bibir tebal yang akhir-akhir ini telah menjadi kesukaannya. Hampir menyela kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggoyangkan perlahan, membuat Baekhyun memilih terdiam dan mendengarkan.

" _Kamu itu bulan bagi malam._

 _Matahari bagi siang._

 _Oase bagi padang pasir._

 _Kamu itu cahaya, menyesaki kegelapan dengan keindahan, menghapus duka dengan senyum._

 _Baekhyunie, kalau aku bukan Chanyeol, aku akan berdiri disana, di kerumunan penonton, memuja suara indahmu..._

 _... atau mengantri untuk tanda tangan dan senyummu._

 _Asal itu Byun Baekhyun._

 _Aku ini, si api, yang menyembahmu, si cahaya, sampai aku lupa, aku bisa membakarmu._

 _Aku mungkin akan membuatmu panas, tapi..._

 _... maukah si cahaya menerima si api, untuk mengisi relung hatinya?_ "

Setelah kata terakhir terucap akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menatap mata sipit milik Baekhyun yang masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, manis sekali sampai Baekhyun rasanya semakin berdebar dengan perut yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu beterbangan. Lesung pipinya terlihat dan Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mengecup pipi itu.

Biarpun bibirnya tersenyum manis namun Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan di hatinya, terlebih ketika Baekhyun hanya terdiam beberapa menit tanpa ekspresi, seolah sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan dan malah melamun.

Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum lebar dilayangkan bagi si pembaca puisi barusan, senyumnya sangat lebar hingga pipi tembam Baekhyun semakin terlihat seperti _mochi_ membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum semakin lebar lagi.

"Kenapa si api bertanya pada sang cahaya, bahkan ketika dia sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Tidak seindah puisi buatan Chanyeol barusan memang, namun jawaban dari si mungil mampu membuat yang lebih muda tertawa lebar dan merengkuh Baekhyun yang sudah berganti status -menjadi kekasihnya tentu saja, dengan begitu erat.

Tawa bahagia menguar dengan lega dari kedua insan yang kini saling memeluk erat-erat, tak ingin ditinggalkan satu sama lain. Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya begitu erat dengan bibir yang beberapa kali mampir ke helai rambut lembut si mungil.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Dan ucapan barusan dijawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan kuat dan kepala yang semakin mendesak masuk pada dada bidang Chanyeol, menjadikan dada itu sebagai tempat nomor satunya untuk bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, sangat."

Dan setelah pengakuan Baekhyun barusan, jemari Chanyeol menakup rahang milik kekasihnya dan mengangkat wajah si mungil yang masih disandarkan di dadanya, mempertemukan kedua netra mereka sebelum akhirnya menyesap bibir tipis itu dengan terburu.

Sebelah tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun mendekat sedang kedua tangan sang _submissive_ sedang menyibukkan diri dengan leher dan rambut milik Chanyeol, membuat ciuman mereka semakin _intens_ dan dalam.

Dua puluh detik lamanya ciuman mesra sebagai sepasang kekasih itu berlangsung dan akhirnya Baekhyun -yang hampir kehabisan nafas, menjadi orang pertama yang menyudahi cumbuan mesra mereka.

Masih dengan mata yang dipejamkan dan bibir yang sesekali mencuri kecupan dari bibir Baekhyun yang masih setengah terbuka, Chanyeol menempelkan kening dan hidung mereka menciptakan suasana romansa di antara dua insan saing mencinta itu.

" _Saranghae,_ Byun Baekhyun"

" _Nado saranghae,_ Park Chanyeol. Tetaplah jadi Chanyeol-ku yang kucintai dan jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Iya Baekhyun, bahkan jika aku menjadi sibuk, aku akan tetap datang kesini untuk menemuimu, untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan tengah merindu juga padaku."

"Iya Chanyeol, iya. Aku percaya padamu, jangan kecewakan aku ya?"

Dan dua detik setelah anggukan Chanyeol tertangkap indra perasa Baekhyun, kembali bibir tipis Baekhyun menjadi sasaran kegembiraan Park Chanyeol atas status baru mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Autumn is the hardest season. The leaves are all falling, and they're falling like they're falling in love with the ground_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Zeus_ , _the gods of_ _seasons._


End file.
